The Rebound
by twigirl3
Summary: Ok, so here is the back story. Girl meets Boy. Girl falls hopelessly in love with Boy. then Boy breaks her heart and how she finds an unconventional way to move on Rated M for later citrus and language AH B/J then B/E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is my first story, and at first I am thinking that I am going to update randomly. this isnt going to have a set schedule and it isn't beta'd so there will be grammatically errors as well as spelling errors. if you catch something please please please, let me know and as soon as I can I will fix it. Thanks in advance! **

**no infringement intended all Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer I just make her characters do strange things and make extremely bad choices  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"But Jake!" I cried over the phone "you promised that we would spend the weekend together!" Jake, the man of my dreams had just broken yet another date, the third one this week actually. and this one was important. it was the weekend of my birthday and i wanted to spend it on a romantic get away up north but apparently he had other plans.<p>

" I know baby I know" he said to me. "but i just remembered that I have some stuff to do with Sam this weekend"

"oh so you mean i can spend some time with Emily then?" this was the deciding factor. if he said yes he wasn't lying and all would be forgiven. if he said no then Leah was involved, so I waited for his answer.

"uh about that, i think she is going to take the baby to her moms house." no she wasn't i talked to her this morning. and asked her what her plans were for the weekend to see if she would come feed moose, my German Shepard.

I had had enough. I was going to confront him about his cheating. I knew he was doing it there was no denying it at this point so he had better fess up, but before I had the chance to say anything to him he dropped the bomb on me.

"Bella we need to talk I will be there in an hour" when he said that I felt like the floor was falling out from under my feet. all I could say was "is Leah coming with you?" the response I got was a simple "yeah" with a heavy sigh.

Oh. No. this was NOT going to be good.

I hung up the phone with shaking hands. I decided that I would take a shower and try to calm down. I walked into the bathroom and turned up the hot water as hot as I could get it, and stepped in. I could feel the muscles loosening up in my neck as the water ran down my back but I could not shake the feeling of doom building in the pit of my stomach. It twisted and turned as I washed my hair and a dried off. it kept building as I found some clean clothes to wear settling for a royal blue tank and a pair of jeans. I sat down on the bed and waited. I picked up some vampire book that Alice had left at the house the last time she was there and just waited. I couldn't concentrate on anything and then I heard the key turn the lock.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think so far? if you like it please tell me, if you hate it, well tell me that too! I'm going to keep it short for now until I can get more chapters written but its all i can do. more than likely I will post multiple chapters at a time as I will write them when ever I have time then upload them all at once. (I don't have internet I use a friends)**

**what do you think Jake and Leah are going to tell Bella?  
><strong>

**follow me on twitter! theaterpenguin for all of my great ramblings about other stories, this story and random pictures of random things!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so here is chapter 2! I hope this is better! I am sorry these are so short!**

**No copyright infringement intended! all Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer I just make them do strange things and make bad choices**

* * *

><p>"Bella! where are you at?" Jake was in a hurry I could tell.<p>

Just breath Bella. That's what I had to keep telling myself. Just breath. "I'm in here Jake I'll be out in a second" I had to force myself to get up and walk to the living room. I could see Leah sitting on the couch in as I walked in and stomach clenched. she had been one of my best friends and had actually been living with me after her mom kicked her out, the ungrateful little bitch.

It seemed like it took days to walk the 10 feet from my room to the living room but I made it. "you look sad Bella Bear." Jake actually sounded concerned for me, huh, that hadn't happened for a few months I had just realized that I hadnt said anything since they got there, and neither had Leah. She had a look of terror on her face like she was the one waiting for the ball to drop. Like she had something to worry about.

I looked at Jake as the first of the tears started to roll down my cheek, "Don't call me that anymore"

he looked flabbergasted "what do you mean 'don't call you that' I've always called you that"

"No Jake you called me that in high school and when everything was ok. you haven't called me that in almost two months, not since,"

"Since he slept with me." wow Leah grew a pair and decided to talk to me. she hadn't done that in almost two months either when I told her she could pack her shit and get the hell out of my life.

"Yes that's right Leah. Since my best fucking friend decided that it was ok to fuck my fiance. Why are you here any way? An argument between me and Jake really isn't any of your business now is it."

"Bella stop acting like this! it isn't you." I had had enough of his shit he needed to just let me say what I needed to say and but the fuck out.

"Acting like what Jake? like I'm hurt and that the two of you are what caused that? like I wish that someone would just go jump off a cliff? How do you want me to react! Its been two months and you haven't even acknowledged the fact that i am so angry with her for what she did that I have been acting out of my own character with everyone else! What about how I forgave you and all I asked was that you not talk to her again and you couldn't even ACT like you wanted to give me a shot after every thing that I have done for you. you couldn't listen to how she didn't give a shit and was fucking YOUR BEST FUCKING FRIEND or that he was cheating on his very pregnant wife no, you slept with the pack WHORE anyway. what the FUCK!" I huffed in exasperation as I sat down on the floor and put my head on my knees. This was a weekly argument that I was sick of having. I heard Leah sniffle and I secretly felt good about making her cry. I would never tell her that however.

I heard Jacob say something to Leah in a hushed tone all I could make out was 'about the baby' Oh. Shit. Oh no no no no no. Not her not so soon after I... I felt like I was imploding so I had to ask.

"Leah, are you pregnant?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN dun dun dun! what a way to leave it! wonder how Jake is gonna try to cover her ass now? The jerk. **

**Ok thats all from me! and if you want to Beta this let me know! god knows I need some help lol!**

**follow me on Twitter!  
><strong>

**theaterpenguin for random ramblings about my cooky nieces and my lovely siblings  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 here we go!**

**no copy infringement intended! all twilight stuff belongs to SM I just just put them in strange situations and make them make bad choices.**

* * *

><p>Leah looked shocked that I had asked that question she moved her mouth in a manner that made her look like a fish out of water gasping with incoherent noises came from it.<p>

"Just answer me Leah, are you pregnant?" I dreaded the answer I didn't want to hear the answer but I needed to know. If he was going to break my heart I wanted it broken fully at least that way I didn't start to heal and then have it ripped back open again a few months from now. My head was back on my knees, I pulled my hair off to the side and I just sat there waiting. How could he do this to me? How could he! I couldn't wrap my brain around this it hurt so badly and I didn't even know for sure. Four and a half years down the drain. I could almost hear the sucking noise as it pulled every last drop of my sanity with it. Then finally I heard a quiet "Yes" slip from Leah's mouth. I closed my eyes as more tears fell. I couldn't believe it this was it. I looked at Jake with my chin still on my knees, "Get all of you stuff now and leave the key on the counter."

"But Bella we can talk it out!" Ok now he sounds like he cares! Now he wants to give a damn! His mistress is sitting on my couch and has just reveled to me that she is pregnant, how can he now decide that he wants to work it out.

"Leah how far along are you?"

"Um I think they said I conceived on or around August 13th"

"So a month after you slept with Jake the first time"

"I only slept with her once!" Was he really going to stick with this argument or was he just that naive? I couldn't believe this.

"Jake really? do you think I am uneducated in anyway shape or form? If the only time you and Leah slept together was two months ago, in June, there is no way that Leah's baby is yours unless one of you is lying about something. So either Leah is lying about how far along she is, which I doubt, or you are lying about the last time you cheated on me. I'm guessing that you were with her when she found out that she was pregnant, and I'm pretty sure you were there when she got pregnant so get out of my house. It hurts me too much to be looking at either one of you right now." Leah looked like someone had killed her puppy with a baseball bat in front of her. shocked and sad and horrified all at once.

"I'm sorry I really am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"if you were sorry Leah you wouldn't have slept with him a second time. In fact if you were a real friend you wouldn't have slept with him at all. now please just get out of my house." I stood up and left the room trusting that they would leave me alone. I went into my bedroom and locked the door. I just sat there for a moment before I began to weep. I curled up in a ball and just let loose. I let the the tears fall and I cried until I was cried out and then I cried some more. Alice called me 3 times and each time I let it ring. I couldn't talk to her not right now. Then Emily called me another 4. I turned my phone off at some point and then I just slept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN awe poor Bella! Jacob is a jerk! that is all.**

**follow me on Twitter theaterpenguin for tons of random crap!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so I had to kind of force this one out, sorry if its slow going or if it just kinda sucks. but here's a bit of filler for ya!**

**no infringement intended all Twilight stuff belongs to SM. I just make her characters say strange things and make bad choices!**

* * *

><p>I slept for a few hours until I heard two things, one being Moose nudging his nose against my feet and whining to go out. and two was someone banging on my door. I was guessing it was Alice. I looked at the clock, it read 4:30 pm, but it felt much later to me.<p>

I sighed. "Come on Moose. Let's see who decided to come save us." I wiped my eyes as I walked to the closet in the hall where Moose's leash was and took it out. As I was hooking it to his collar I heard Alice yell threw the door

"BELLA! Open the door this instant! I will use my key!" uh oh she was mad.

I opened the door for her and she came into the room like a five foot nothing tornado.

"Hi Alice. Lets take a walk before I have a mess to clean up over here." I motioned to Moose pacing the the floor behind me.

she followed me out the door as I walked down the hall in silence which was uncommon for Alice. It was when we got to the door she spoke.

"So what happened"

"do you want the long story or abridged?"

"give me all of it."

"Jake canceled our weekend and I called him to find out why, he wouldn't tell me over the phone he said he had to talk to me. Then he told me that he was going to bring Leah with him."

"wait he brought Leah over to your house why?"

"I'm getting there. He brought her over and we talked, or i should say I handed him his ass on a platter and Leah told me she is pregnant. and that she is only about four weeks or so, so I know that they slept together another time and Jake STILL wanted to tell me that they hadn't been together since June."

"I'm going to kick his ass Bella I swear I am!"

"calm down Alice. I kicked him out and I am done with him this time I promise. But it still hurts Ali. So much. why does it hurt like this? why should I hurt this much when all he has done the last few months is hurt me more and more?"

"I don't know Hun, I don't know." I had started to cry again and Alice wrapped her slender arms around me

Moose had finished his business so we went back inside, I curled up on the couch determined not to move when Alice came out of my bedroom with my Herve Leger 'Heartbreaker' dress. Alice had found it on Ebay and gave it to me for Christmas. she handed it to me and said "get up and put this on. Rose will be here in an hour and Ben and Angela are kidnapping Moose for a weekend camping trip. We are going to club Twilight and we are going to party until you feel at least marginally better, I am not going to let you sit around and mope because Jake is an asshole I cant allow that. I will do your hair and make up as fast as I can but I am not a miracle worker so get moving"

I sighed. I didn't want to go out. I wanted to stay home pop popcorn and watch "The Runaways" but I knew Alice wouldn't give up in the slightest if I told her I wasn't going so I forced myself to get up and take the dress from Alice.

I could do this. I had to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>end notes.<strong>

**sorry this is so short! I promise that the next one will be longer! it probably wont be up until next Sunday at the earliest unless I get to to log on to the web sooner. **

**follow me on twitter!**

**theaterpenguin for updates on updates and comments on ghost hunters and destination truth.**

**I've got some rec's for ya!**

**Unexpected Circumstance By savage7289**

**and Could Be Worse, Right? also by savage :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**DUN guess what guys! chapter 5! sorry that tool so long! but I hit a block, plus my son had soccer and cray weather and work and blah blah blah but with out further ado i give you chapter 5!**

**no infringement intended everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer I just dress them up and make them make bad choices!**

* * *

><p>I jumped in the shower under Alice's strict orders and shaved my legs, even though I had them waxed two days before, among other things and walked into my room. I slipped the pink dress on and Alice was right, putting on the dress did make me feel a little bit better, I called out to Alice to come zip me up and she came in with make up bag in tow.<p>

the dress stopped above my knees and made me feel bare. I had washed my hair this morning so it was dry which made Alice's job easier as she combed and teased and then pulled out my hair straighter.

"I thought you were going to give me an up-do?"

"you have too much hair and I don't have enough time. Bella you you really need a trim, your split ends are insane."

after 20 minutes of her running that through my hair she deemed me presentable. I stood and went to grab my ballet flats but Alice stopped me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Uh, to get my shoes?"

"not those shoes" she was pointing to my flats. crap I knew where she was going, and I didn't like it, not one bit. She eyed my closet shelf and continued, "You are wearing your Louboutin's."

"Are you insane! the only time I wore those was in Sak's and I almost broke my neck! the only reason I bought them was because you made me!"

"and I made you buy them because I had already bought that dress and I knew that they would go together perfectly. so put on the damn shoes Bella." she grabbed at the box and brought it down and pulled out the beautiful black patent leather pumps with the red sole. I swear I saw her mouth water as she held the box. I loved the shoes but they hurt so badly and I did not have the balance for heels over one inch and even that was a risk to the personal safety of others.

"don't tell me they hurt Bella we both know that they aren't meant to be comfortable."

"Alice are you a mind reader?"

"No I just know what you are going to say as soon as you put these on, which you will be doing now."

I sat on the bed and slipped the shoes on my feet and stood adding a few inches to me making me almost 5'10.

"OW! please remember that I have not broken these in yet Alice!"

"Told you." Alice was already halfway down the hall putting my cell phone, wallet, and keys in a small black clutch that I didn't even know I had, when Rosalie walked in looking amazing as always. she had modeled in high school and put herself threw college with the money now she was a mechanical engineer. but you would never know from looking at her.

"Bella you look amazing! be glad Jacob is a dumb ass because your going to give me a run for my money tonight."  
>Rosalie and Alice liked to take bets on how many drinks got bought for them when we went out. Jacob was always very territorial so I always declined to play their betting game. tonight however felt like a good night to start. I would be 23 tomorrow and I was going to enjoy my night.<p>

"I guess I can play tonight huh."

Alice came out of my room in a little red dress and silver pumps,wait when did she get her clothes?

"Thanks Rose for grabbing these for me! now lets go!" she really did plan ahead well didn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>well arent they getting all prettyful! <strong>

**don't hate me for no Edward yet he is coming soon i promise! **

**follow me on twitter! Theaterpenguin for random soccer talk on Saturday and movie talk on Friday and a little bit of everything in-between!**

**hey guess what The Rebound has a blog now! **

** http:/twigirl3-therebound(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com/ **


	6. Chapter 6

**SO here it is chapter 6! I know I know I'm bad I took forever but its here and guess what chapter 7 is actually almost done too! I've got soccer then work but after that I'm all yours! I promise if I don't have it out by tomorrow I promise you can chase me with pitchforks!**

**No infringement intended all Twilight stuff belongs to SM I just make them drink and make bad choices.**

* * *

><p>We all climbed into Rosalie's red BMW, me in the back since I hated riding in the front with the top down with the way Rosalie sped like a bat out of hell.<p>

"so Alice where are we going or am I to be kept in the dark until we get there?"

"we're going to Seattle and that my dear is all you need to know."

But- I was quickly cut off as Alice turned around with her finger in the air.

"Uh uh no buts about it Lady! We are surprising you and that is all that you need to know! Besides tomorrow is your birthday and we will have a blast!"

I decided that arguing with Alice was a bad Idea so I sat back and decided to enjoy the ride from Port Angeles to Seattle.

Alice and Rosealie decided that the trip needed to be shortened a bit from an average of 2 and a half hours to a little under an hour so I think that Rose broke every speed law in the continental United States to get there. That s when I noticed it, the sign of the new club that Alice had been raving about for the past two months

"Alice, are we going to Eclipse?"

"May-be." she replied lengthening the word into two syllables with her sly giggle that sounded like tinkling bells.  
>"Great. Just great. We couldn't have gone to a drag show or something? We could have called Eric and Mike to meet us!"<p>

"Nope I have a plan"was all Alice would say.

I put my shoes back on, having taken them off in the car so that I could feel my feet when it was time for me to start walking again, and climbed out of the car. As I knew I would I tripped with in the first few moments of walking in the insanely high shoes when I heard a wolf whistle from behind.  
>I turned around to see who it was thinking maybe Alice had called our two best guy friends to come along for the ride. Mike and Eric were a couple and extremely high maintenance. So it wouldn't have surprised me if they had called them while we were getting ready and told them we were walking out the door as we were just starting to get ready. But when I turned around It wasn't either of them I saw at all. But three men that I had never seen before.<br>The one who had whistled was very obviously watching Rosealie as she walked and was a large guy who looked like he played football or at least lifted weights. He had close cut brown hair that looked like it could be curly. I nudged Rose and pointed him out to her,

"Hey Rose you already have an admirer."

"What do you mean?"

"Burly dude is watching your ass"

Rosealie whipped around to see what and who was watching her and blew a kiss as she flipped the bird in his general direction.

He's cute but needs some tact. was all she said as she turned back around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Emmett's getting a little looksy isn't he.**

**don't worry Edward is soon! but sadly this is going to end soon too :( I am having a hard time writing this I just don't have the motivation I need but I swear I will finish it!**

**follow theaterpenguin at twitter (aka me!) for randomness and talk of soccer and car washes!**

**hey guess what! the rebound has a blog too! it is almost as awesome as this story yep yep!**

**http:/twigirl3-therebound(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I'm back momentarily! here is a small one for you! (ok not so small, its actually one of my longer ones but w/e whos counting lol) with out further ado! chapter 7!**

**No infringement intended! all twilight stuff belongs to SM I just make them drink and make bad choices!**

* * *

><p>We got to the end of the line and I assumed that we had quite the wait but as always Alice and Rose found a way to get us in sooner. I don't know how they did it, and I'm sure that if I knew I would be blushing, but we always were jumping to the front of the line when I was with those too.<p>

we weren't even all of the way into the club and I could hear the music and could feel it in the bottoms of my feet. It made me smile. That was always one thing Alice and Rose never understood about me, no matter what mood I was in if I heard music loud enough I could feel more than the base I smiled. Its why I always went to concerts.

We got our over 21 wristbands, hand stamps, checked our coats and bags and headed into the club. The song _Rolling In The Deep _by Adele was playing and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the night and that song playing.

The three of us found a table near the dance floor which was a miracle as normally those are the fisrt ones to go. We were just settling in and getting ready to go dance when I heard Alice gasp as she started pulling on me and Rose.

"Look over there Bella! He I am going to leave here with him tonight I just know it!" I turned my head just slightly and saw a tall man with blond hair in very close hair cut laughing with another man who was roughly the same height who had longer coppery colored hair.

"which one Alice, the blond or the one with dark hair?" I asked because I wasn't sure but the blonde did seem more Alice's type

"The blonde one. Think I should buy him a drink and have the waitress put my number on the napkin?" it was at that point Rose decided to jump into the conversation.

"Alice, isn't the point of our little game to see how many numbers we can get in a night? Not how many we give away? Go dance near them and look flirty maybe he'll take the hint, OH I know I have just the trick!"

With that Rose grabbed me and Alice and took us near where the guys were standing, the song _Rude Boy _by Rhianna was coming on and we knew exactly what Rose was planning, we had done it many times. I got behind Alice and Rose got in front of her Alice shot him her best 'Come Hither' smile as we danced through the song. I grabbed Alice's hips and rubbed my pelvis against her back side Rose put her hands over mine and did the same to the front and Alice just moved with us.

The three of us were getting into the music and enjoying ourselves. We switched the way we were dancing a few times as the music changed. The song _Smile Like you Mean it _by The Killers came on and the three of us decided that it was a good time for a drink break

that's when the blond and his friends came over to say hello.

Copper, as I had so named him in my head immediately caught my attention as he walked closer to us. He wore tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt that read plainly "Lets drink and make bad choices" and I laughed out loud as he got to us and immediately started blushing thinking for some reason that he might have thought I was laughing at him.

I looked over at Alice and Rose to see if they had heard me and apparently they hadn't because as planned, the blond was talking to Alice and as not so planned the guy from the parking lot was making Rose laugh. As they were both in there own worlds Copper came up to me and said

" Can I buy you a drink?"

oh Fuck me running backwards his voice was like melted butter on a toasted English muffin and with the other girls other wise occupied I might just do what his shirt implied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN there really is a shirt that says that. I saw it at spencers and the best part is I saw it after I first started writing this and decided that that phrase was a good idea for my disclaimer lol**. **Fate? I think so!**

** there is a blog for The Rebound! check it out at: twigirl3-therebound(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com/**

**You can also follow Theaterpenguin on Twitter for random ramblings about life, love, and how much I hate the weather!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! two chapters in one week! I actually have some time this week woo hoo! **

**with out further ado, my disclaimer: Twilight stuff all belongs to SM, I just make her characters drink and make bad choices.**

* * *

><p>Copper reached out to take my hand and I instinctively took it in mine.<p>

"Edward" he said with a smile on his face. I felt my voice catch in my throat

"

Uh, Bella" I managed to struggle out I could feel my face getting warmer by the second. My mind started to race with every possible scenario that could happen from here on out I was so preoccupied with that to notice any thing other than his clear Emerald green eyes, that is until I felt a strange tingle on my cheek. Copper- er- Edward as I mentally corrected myself, was tracing my jaw line.

" you know your skin is beautiful when you blush."

was he really hitting on me? Was this hot piece of man actually hitting on me? I never got hit on when I was with Rose and Alice. It was always one or two people coming by trying to get their attention never mine but it never really mattered, I was always with Jake and I would have turned them down for any offers any how. But what was the point of coming out tonight any way? Wasn't it to get my mind off of my idiot Ex-Boyfriend? Yes I'm pretty sure it was, and I was also pretty sure that Alice would tell me to take Copper up on his offer to buy me a drink.

"So, that drink? Will you let me buy you one?" The blush came creeping back up my neck when he asked me about the drink again, I had apparently forgotten to answer him.

I looked over at Alice and she shooed me away with a look.

"alright you can buy me that drink"

As Copper and I walked to the bar he put his hand on the small of my back, it felt strange in a good way. Like resonating sunlight just in that one spot. Warm and tingly all at the same time. I couldn't help but think that it was different and better than how it felt when ever Jake had touched me like that. Which then made me think _"Wait _**did **_Jake ever touch me like that?" _ It was the sort of touch that said "I am going to keep you safe" while not being overbearing while we wound our way through the throng of moving bodies rubbing up on one another. We slowly reached the bar and I still felt like we were the only people in the room.

"So, Uh Bella," Copper said my name with a crooked smile that showed that he was merely playing with how I stuttered over my name previously. "what can I get you?"

"A Calypso Cooler please, and thank you for the drink."

"Hmm interesting choice, and its my pleasure to buy a beautiful woman such as your self a drink"

I blushed at his comment as he ordered my drink and himself a Heineken.

" I like them," referring to my drink " they are just sweet enough to hide the bite." I said as I spun the swivel stick in between my thumb and fore finger keeping my drink moving in the ice. I looked at him and his drink and added "You don't exactly look like a Heineken man yourself."

" I like imports better than the local stuff they have here. They taste smoother to me."

our conversation went on like that talking a little about nothing at all, drinks, music, where we grew up etc. I learned that he grew up in Chicago and had recently moved to Seattle to attend the University of Washington as a business major and that the guys he was with previously were his brother and cousin. I felt like the longer I talked to him the less inhibited I felt, but that might have been the steady stream of alcohol that both he and I were purchasing.

At some point Rose and Alice joined us with who I had learned were Coppers brother, Emmett, the man who had been hitting on Rose since we arrived that night and their cousin, Jasper, the blond who Alice had set her sights on the moment she saw him.

After a while we decided that we wanted to leave and get some fresh air. Now the only question was where do we go from here?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Calypso Coolers are tasty, I do enjoy them. I also enjoy a good Heineken every now and again as well but maybe that's the German in me lol! **

**Where do you think this group is headed? drop me your thoughts in a review! just remember, reviews make me smile and they make me post faster! ;) leave me your ideas and if you inspire me you just might get a shout out!**

**Follow me on twitter! at theaterpenguin ! you know you want to hear about school work and ramblings about everything else!**

**Hey The Rebound has a blog! (Whoo!) check it out!  
><strong>

**http:/ twigirl3-therebound (DOT) blogspot (DOT) com/**

**A few Rec's for ya! **

"**Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves" by 107yearoldvirgin, pretty awesome story, post apocalyptic world and Bella is a gypsy who dances for money Edward is the vamp that saves her from a pretty nasty fate. pretty awesome story, BUT my summery sucks so check it out for yourself.**

** "Nightingale" by Lady Gwynedd. Another amazing story. Bella is a seamstress who becomes an indentured servant in pre-revolutionary America. Edward is the the nephew and sole heir to the woman who pays Bella's way to the Americas. Again, Awesome story, cruddy summery on my part. check it out!**


End file.
